laurens_character_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tess Rook
Tess Rook a biomedical and chemical engineer. A supporting character in The Fast and the Furious franchise, Tess unknowingly aided Brixton Lore in his attempts to achieve invulnerability via the Achilles Serum. She became involved with Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs after the pair saved her from an assassination attempt, due to her knowledge of the Achilles Serum. After realizing Brixton was responsible for the failure of her initial project, she agreed to help Hobbs and Shaw take him down. Though she was critically injured while helping defeat Brixton, the ordeal sparked her interest in further working with Hobbs and Shaw, and she later becomes a consultant for the DSS, as well as a tertiary member of Dom's crew in later films.Tala Riker Biography Early Life sdfdfaadfsdfsfdfthis is placeholder text to see if my formatting experiment is working Characteristics Personality When Tess first meets Hobbs and Shaw, Personal Life Family Mother LIke her husband Tess' mother's name is unknown. In fact, very little is known about Mrs. Rook, other than the fact that she lives in Portland and is a housewife. According to Tess, she does not have a very strong relationship with her daughter, as the only time they speak to each other is when Tess gets Christmas cards in the mail. Father Mr. Rook's first name is unknown, though Tess does mention that he works as an art curator in his hometown of Portland, and lives with his wife. Mr. Rook is not on speaking terms with his daughter for a reason unknown to the audience. It is suggested that their falling out may have had something to do with the initial failure of what would later be known as The Achilles Project, although this is merely speculation. Friendships Luke Hobbs Though she was initially frightened by him when he broke into her apartment with the help of Deckard Shaw, by the end of Hobbs & Shaw, it is established that Tess and Luke have a positive relationship, something akin to a brother-sister dynamic. The enjoy friendly ribbing from time to time, and Tess is also friendly with his daughter Samantha. Hobbs is very protective of Tess, and after her spine was injured, made arrangements so that her apartment and the Crew's garage were handicapable. Though Tess told look that his constant looking out for her sometimes felt smothering and insulting. After the altercation, he made sure to let Tess work thins out on her own, but it is clear that he still case about and the two care for and looks after her. Hattie Shaw Tess makes it clear that she admires Hattie's abilities as an agent, as well as the ease with which she navigates the world of espionage. Tess showed clear signs of distress when Hattie was kidnapped by Brixton, and felt guilt over the fact that she was part of the reason she was in trouble. However, once Hattie was rescued, the pair were able to be introduced properly, and they seemed to take an immediate liking to each other. In the interim between Hobbs & Shaw ''and ''Fast 9, we are told that Tess and Hattie kept in frequent contact, and have developed a friendship. Madam M Though they only interact briefly, Tess and Madam M seemed to have a quick connection. Tess was flustered by Madam M's flirtations, but they got on well and were friendly, and in Fast 9, she even goes to Madam M for help in a crisis. Tej Parker First meeting in Fast 9, Tej and Tess made up what Roman Pierce referred to as "The Geek Squad", and guided the rest of Dom's Crew from home base. They worked closely in guiding heists and formed a friendship over their mutual interests like sci-fi and horror movies. Relationships Deckard Shaw Though the exact nature of their relationship is unknown, Shaw and Tess grow close over the course of Hobbs & Shaw, and in between films their relationship takes on a more physical nature. Though Tess calls them "friends with benefits" and talks about how she's glad that they stay friends because she believes Shaw does not wish to pursue a romantic relationship, Shaw's feelings are not entirely clear. Nonetheless, they are good friends who do get physical from time to time. Ramses Though Ramses does not appear in Fast 9, Tej Parker and Roman Pierce discuss their dismay at the fact that Ramses seemed more interested in Tess than she did in them, implying that the pair at some point interacted and may have developed a relationship. Enemies Brixton Powers and Abilities Medical Knowledge With doctorates in chemical and biomedical engineering, Tess is an incredibly proficient scientist. Though her work is mostly research-based, she was shown to have advanced medical knowledge and was able to perform emergency surgery on multiple occasions for both Hattie Shaw and Luke Hobbs She knows how to stitch bullet wounds, reset bones, as well as complete other basic forms of first aid. In a conversation with Dom Toretto, she mentions that she is CPR certified, though it's unclear as to whether or not she was joking. Chemistry Aside from medical abilities, Tess has also shown an affinity for chemistry; she was able to create an antigen for the Achilles Serum within a number of days, and successfully administer it to Brixton. Additionally, she was able to identify and use a sedative during an attack by Brixton's henchmen. Hacking & Engineering She also has significant abilities in engineering - assisting in the repairs conducted on several of the Crew's vehicles. Although not as skilled as Ramses, Tess also mentions in passing that she has dabbled with hacking, and later illustrates that she is able to access security programs and wipe footage from cameras. Laboratory Research Tess is renowned for and proud of her abilities as a biomedical/chemical researcher. As a part of the research team that created the Achilles Serum, she is the foremost mind when it comes to genetic enhancement and biomedical engineering. She also proved to be competent in virology - synthesizing an antidote for Brixton's virus. Firearms Though it's unclear whether or not her skill with a firearm is "beginner's luck", she took down multiple guards in Fast 9 with a long range rifle and saved Deckard Shaw in ''Hobbs & Shaw ''by shooting an enemy with a handgun. Weaknesses Combat As Tess has admitted herself on multiple occasions, she is lacking when it comes to combat abilities. She has no fight training (with the exception of one self-defense lesson with Luke Hobbs which is mentioned in passing), and has very little knowledge of hand to hand combat. She also struggles when it comes to firearms and other weapons - Brixton was able to disarm her in seconds, even after the Achilles Serum was purged from his system. Aquaphobia In Hobbs & Shaw, it is revealed that Tess doesn't know how to swim, and she comes close to drowning during an attack of Hobbs' convoy by Brixton's men. Equipment Trivia *Tess has no living relatives *Tess lives alone with her cat *Tess' cat, Data, is named after Data Soong, a character from the sci-fi television show "Star Trek: The Next Generation" *Though she doesn't appear in it herself, the post-credits scene of Hobbs & Shaw features the pair confronting her unnamed ex-boyfriend to retrieve a favorite mug of hers, along with other possessions she left with his house prior to their breakup *Tess is farsighted and prefers glasses to contacts. Her perscription is unknown *Tess doesn't know how to walk in heels *Tess identifies as bisexual, and has canonically expressed romantic interest in both male and female characters